Forgive Me?
by Awesome-Silver-Hand
Summary: Macy wonders why Nick hasn't taken to her like the rest of his brothers. Nick/Macy


**I do not own JONAS or any of the characters/people mentioned. Don't own don't sue (:**

Macy wanders why Nick hasn't taken to her like the rest of his brothers.

She notices it when she and Stella make their way to the three brothers in the hallway, Nick is always the furthest person away from her. And the scarce few words he manages to say are a few more than he has ever spoken to her in class.

The room was bustling around her as she collected her food. Unfortunately Macy has no idea where Stella, or any of her other class mates were for that matter. Today was going to be the first time she ate her lunch alone. Her eyes scanned across the room in desperation for someone she knew, before her eyes connect with the youngest Lucas brother to attend HMA.

She was contemplating whether or not she should go and eat her lunch with him. He was occupying the table by himself and had it been Kevin or Joe, she wouldn't give a second thought about walking over. But as she noticed the look of disdain in his eyes, she took the first seat to her left.

-

Macy had slowly began to see Kevin, Joe and Nick for who they really were over the past year and no longer sees them as her favourite band, JONAS. Not to say that she didn't enjoy their music any more. It's just she couldn't listen to Nick's voice through her speakers in the same way she used to.

When she used to lie back on her bed and listen, she felt as thought he was speaking to _her_, but now whenever she heard his voice her mind became flooded with his face that was angered by her presence.

She no longer understood why he didn't want her around. Sure there had been the whole injury thing to begin with, but it had been at least a month since she hit a JONAS with any sports equipment. She no longer fainted when one of them addressed her or began hyperventilating at the sight of them. She found herself wandering what it is she had done to upset him.

Her #1 fan site had been on hiatus for the past two weeks when it occurred to her that he might find it an invasion of privacy or something. But when those two weeks were filled with the same behaviour, she decided that wasn't the problem.

-

Art was the class that exacerbated her confusion. Her outer fan has been kept under control fight from the beginning. When the class was set a project of their choice, she chose to study her love of sports rather than her love of JONAS.

It was the only class she shared alone with Nick. There's no Stella, Joe or Kevin to witness the odd behaviour and when she questioned Stella about it, she gave her stock response.

"_Nick's just a little more serious than the rest of his brothers Macy. It doesn't mean he dislikes you"_

She had contemplated taking the empty seat next to him on numerous occasions as she enters class, but when he shot her one of the looks she hates more than anything in the world, she would carry on walking to the back of the room.

Her seat at the back of the room gave her the perfect opportunity to look at Nick. Not in the crazed fan way, but to see how he acts around everyone else. Sure she saw him around Stella and his brothers everyday, but they were the people he grew up with. She wanted to see him interact with other people.

He was pretty popular in the class. Everyone knew his name and greeted him as he entered, whether that was because if the fame or they generally liked him Macy hadn't decided. All she knew is that he greeted them back with the same enthusiasm and friendliness. Something he had never done with Macy.

-

After a further three weeks of the same treatment, Macy had given up all hope of ever befriending Nick Lucas. So when they were paired together in Art class, she couldn't show the enthusiasm she once would have. How can she enjoy herself with a person who didn't like her.

"If I could change partners I would" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. A few months ago she would have scalded herself for being so rude, but after the way he has treated her she couldn't care less.

"Why, am I that bad to work with?" she heard him say.

Macy couldn't help but stifle the laughter that welled within her chest. "Well, I think we have both established I'm hardly your favourite person around here Nick"

And the silence that enveloped them said more than words ever could.

-

For a reason that Macy couldn't quite explain to herself, she had agreed to meet Nick in the library of Horace Mantis that afternoon. Part of her hoped that she has broken down the wall Nick out around him and he was finally going to talk to her. But she knew it was about the project, and deemed herself foolish to think otherwise.

She hadn't even looked at Nick when she took her seat across from him, never mind a hello. It had been hard for her to not have her polite manner returned so she didn't bother. And that's all she was asking for really. All she needed was for Nick to be civil towards her, they didn't need to be friends or anything.

"So what is it about the project you want to talk about?" she asked as she picked at the table.

"Actually Macy, I wanted to talk to you about something else"

It was the first time he had said her name this term she noted. "Do you need to do something for you then?"

"Yes. I need you to listen to me and hear me out"

Macy didn't reply to his words as such, she simply dropped her hand from the table. If Nick was smart enough he would figure it out for himself. She was listening.

"Okay, earlier on in class you implied that I didn't like you. It's not true Macy and I hate thank you think I do"

This time her eyes shot up to his. "Hoe do you explain your behaviour towards me then. You haven't spoken a word to me unless you've had to. Not to mention the stares you've been giving me, I think they pretty much said everything for you"

She told herself that she needed to calm down and hear him out, but it wasn't that easy for her. She was sitting with the person who had made her feel so small and insignificant around her friends, the person who had made her feel unwanted for the past year. And he was trying to tell her that he didn't dislike her?

"I was so sure that you only wanted to be our friend because we were in JONAS, I thought you only liked us because we were your favourite band and I immediately put this wall up. I'm sure you have heard Kevin and Joe make fun of me for falling to hard to fast but when I first saw you I knew you were different than any other girl. But I couldn't let myself develop feelings for you when they were superficial on your side"

Macy wasn't so sure that she was hearing right. Was Nick Lucas trying to tell her that he liked her, and even so that he liked her as more than a friend?

"I just thought that if I was standoffish towards you that you would maybe see me as Nick Lucas and not be clouded by my status in JONAS. But all I did was make you hate me. I'm sorry Macy"

It was then that all the pieces fell together in Macy's mind. She had never really put herself in Nick's shoes and thought of how hard something as simple as making friends was when your famous. He must have people trying to befriend all the times for the wrong reasons. And the fan girl she was at the beginning of the year would have been more than enough to convince him she was one of them.

"I don't hate you Nick. I just never really looked at it from your perspective before. I guess I came on a bit strong with the fan girl vibes huh?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Just a little" was his response.

"And I want you to know my feelings are anything but superficial. Even through the stares and ignoring me, I couldn't make myself hate you. You're different from your brothers and I like that. I like the fact that you have your wits about you, not to say that they don't, but at least now you know I like you for you and not the band" she said as she took the vacant seat next to him.

"And I'm glad I waited it out, even if it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. Do you have any idea how cute you are when you get nervous?" he said as he turned to face her.

"I was a tad busy hyperventilating to realize" she stated in jest.

"That was kinds scary to watch, sometimes I thought you'd never catch your breath. I can't deny I'm glad that's over, not to mention we have no more bruises from you"

Macy couldn't help but bring her hands to her face in attempt to hide her embarrassment. "Ugh, let's not mention that again" she said as the blush rose in her cheeks.

"I really am sorry. What do you say we start over?" he said as he lowered her hands.

"I say; I'm Macy Misa and it's nice to meet you" she introduced.

Nick let out a laugh before introducing himself. "Nick Lucas, and the pleasures all mine". He leaned towards her an enveloped her in a hug before giving her a chaste kiss to the side of her mouth. How had he ever ignored her for the past year?


End file.
